danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Hope's Peak Academy: North American Branch
The North American Branch of Hope's Peak Academy is one of the main locations in Danganronpa: Infinite Despair 2, the Academy is seen as one of the main features of Hope's City which the city is named after the Academy. This branch is one of the three overseas branches of the school. Along with the European Branch and the other overseas branch that was being built during the events of Danganronpa 3: Side Despair, the North American branch only accepted students from North America while the European Branch only accepted students from Europe. History Hope's Peak Academy's overseas branch opened it's doors during the year 1916 where investors from North America wanted to study talent like the main academy overseas, after some negotiations between the investors and the steering committee from the Japanese Branch, the academy opened it's doors and scouted some of the best and brightest students of the time and continued towards the present day. Over the years however and after the opening of the European Branch during the 1950s, the three branches were starting to pull apart from each other as the European and North American Branches worked together in their own studies for talent while the main branch struggled to keep it's hold on the two other branches which would result by the 2010s around the time of the Reserve Course being implemented caused a major rift between the main branch and the other two facilities. Because of the rift and their own little projects concerning the Reserve Course students being integrated with the main Super High School Level Students to pull out their own talents and thus be accepted into the main school, the Japanese Branch threatened the other two branches that they would close their doors and cut funding that was shared among each other if they continued to mingle the Reserve Course students but around this time both academies were holding exit votes among staff and students and the Steering Committees of both schools if they wanted to leave the main branch and become their own facilities. In response to this, the steering committee of the Japanese Branch ordered to build the new overseas branch which was meant to replace the two other branches and keep it under their control and stomp out the other two, when the new facility was to be opened the Japanese branch would close the other two and only accept the students whose talents would be considered useful to the world from both schools. Both Student Councils of the North American and Japanese Branches met up in the yearly conference meeting in order to prove to the Steering Committees of all three Academies that the students could co-exist together but since the European Branch's Student Council didn't show up to the meeting (as quoted by one of the members that they "didn't want to hurt their branch's pride by showing up to meet the Japanese Branch"), this furthered the rift between the three schools. According to Patrick James Lowell who was a member of the Student Council, the Japanese Students and their student council were planning a transfer student program to present to both higher-ups but the idea never came to fruition as the Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy occurred overseas and later The Massacre of Hope's Peak Academy soon followed. However before the facility would be finished, a couple incidents took place, first was the attempted Killing Game of the North American Student Council in the Hedge Maze behind the academy and finally the decisive, Massacre of Hope's Peak Academy, and claimed over 1,013 students out of the attending 3,000 who were slaughtered by members of the North American's Super High School Level Despair in the old campus building, and two weeks after that incident, The Tragedy began thus leading to the closure of the school, the abandonment of Class 66 and it being converted into a shelter for the remaining students both Super High School Level and Reserve Course. The North American and European branches where the only facilities of Hope's Peak Academy to not be infiltrated by Super High School Level Despair. By the time of Danganronpa: Infinite Despair, the doors were opened by the Future Foundation and they would try and lead the students to survivor camps but after the devastating Hope's City Riots after the Future Foundation fired on a crowd of people and Hope's Peak students, they abandoned the city and the Hope's City Liberation Front was created by former Hope's Peak Academy students. Programs and Facilities The North American Branch of Hope's Peak Academy came with a bunch of programs including sports all the way to the student council of the academy, and even the Reserve Course. Main course The main course of Hope's Peak Academy houses the various Super High School Level students, many students don't pay attention to the fact that they are the 'hope' of the nations in North America and most graduates only go for simple jobs after graduating from the Academy and don't flaunt their titles around like their Japanese counterparts in the main branch. Like the Japanese Branch of Hope's Peak Academy, the only two requirements for joining the main course One must be currently enrolled in high school and one must excel at their field of expertise;like the main branch regarding the case of Lucky Students, their "talent" is determined by winning an annual draw. Should the invitation be lost, a redraw occurs, as losing the invitation indicates their luck is not worthy of becoming a Super High School Level Student, although they are given a 24 hour period to try and claim their title by bringing all their identification to prove that they were the one given the title as in the case of Lloyd DeWitt. Like all other schools across North America, the school year starts in September and ends in June but students are required to stay behind for half of July and around July 15th is when they are allowed to return home. However in the case of going to Hope's Peak Academy, a Grade 10 student who passed onto Grade 11 must take Grade 10 again as a Hope's Peak student thus many students graduate a year after normal high school students when they are 19-20 years old. Unlike the Japanese branch, classes are mandatory for half the day while the other half is dedicated to developing talents and students can either choose to attend morning classes or afternoon classes, if a student's grades is low their are at the risk of expulsion or repeating the year but mandatory emergency classes are required in order to pass the year and move on as students are not pushed forwards. The headmistress of Hope's Peak Academy states that: "Grades are just as important as talents, and thus we hope our students to achieve grades to prove they are worthy of their titles at Hope's Peak." Like the Japanese and European Branches, Hope's Peak Academy holds required practical exams once every school year. Dignitaries and experts were invited to judge the talent of the students, along with media to report on the achievements of the students. The Reserve Course Department Under the orders of the Japanese branch, the North American and European branches introduced the Reserve Course, the course was implemented as Class 64 enrolled into the Academy, as with the other branches attendance was mandatory but in the middle of Class 64 and the beginning of Class 65's year. The Reserve Course was integrated into the main course in order to pull out their talents and be accepted into the main course. A student would fill out a survey with their interests and be placed with Super High School Level students of the same talent and they would be granted with a talent after showing that they excel in that field, because of the integration program of both branches and thus doubling the funding and attendance records the Japanese Branch attempted to shut down the program but was overruled by both the other branches and thus created a rift between the three of them and leading to the creation of the 'new' overseas branch. Because the students were treated the same as the Super High School Level students in the two branches, they never became targets for Super High School Level Despair and Junko Enoshima, and helped fight off Despair during the events of The Massacre of Hope's Peak Academy. Many Reserve Course students are still alive by the time of Danganronpa: Infinite Despair 2 and joined the Hope's City Liberation Front to fight back against Despair. Areas -To be added- Events of Danganronpa: Infinite Despair 2 -To be added- Students -More to be added- Trivia * The precise location of Hope's City and Hope's Peak Academy are unknown, but judging how Hope's City is located by the ocean as Patrick came back via boat and Minato arrived at Hope's City by boat, the city must be located on the west coast of North America on the border of Canada and the United States as Patrick mentions Vancouver and Victoria. Two cities in the Canadian province of British Columbia. * The same applies to the European Branch, it is unknown where it is located but according to a file it is in the heart of London, England. * The buildings and campus of Hope's Peak Academy is based on the University of Manitoba, the old school building however is based on the old school building in the Japanese Branch of Hope's Peak Academy. * Other branches of Hope's Peak were supposed to have been referenced as smaller branches but many of them never came to fruition and were dropped in the final draft. Category:Schools Category:Hope's Peak Academy Category:Locations